Dracula
by daniebanaanie1999
Summary: Krystal has always liked being alone, it used to be just her and her sister living their lonelisome existance... until that one day she met a certain girl, a girl that wasn't afraid of who she was. Suddenly, being on her own wasn't as appealing anymore as it always has been. A strange force pulls Krystal towards the brunette, a force she has never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

There was no sound coming from Victoria, Luna or Sulli's room when Amber got up from her bed. She shot a quick look at the clock; it was a few hours past midnight, around three o'clock. Amber didn't dare to turn on the light, afraid that her three house mates would wake up. Victoria was known as someone who noticed everything, even in her sleep, and Amber wasn't fond of the idea of waking her up now. As quietly as she could, she dressed herself. A pair of gray sweats, her favourite black-and-white lightening T-Shirt and a snapback were her outfit for that night, since she figured that no one would be outside anyway to judge her clothes.  
She checked if the girls were still asleep before she left the bedroom, but they were peacefully quiet. There was only a faint snoring coming from Luna's room. Amber sneaked out, towards the hall of their dorm to put on her sneakers. To be sure, she put her phone in her pocket, together with her earbuds. She'd just take a quick stroll and be back in half an hour... Or, an hour, maybe?  
Amber had always been glad with the location of their dorm. Luna had objected when their manager had assigned them this apartment; she complained that it was too far from the center. Unlike Luna, Amber had digged this place. Their apartment complex was big but nog extremely luxurious, which helped her to stay with both feet on the ground. Plus, it was located near a big forest, which was an excellent place for taking hikes when you can't sleep.  
She decided to knot her hoodie around her waist, in case she would get cold. Amber took her keys and put them in her pocket before quietly closing the front door behind her.

There was a nasty cold wind outside, that made her wrap her arms around her waist. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, but she decided not to put on her hoodie just yet. It had been crazy hot in the dorm and she needed to cool down a bit. Amber hit the road towards the forest, deciding the could use some air that was not polluted by the smell of cars' fumes.  
She wasn't scared or something. In fact, Amber liked the forest better during the night. Yes it might be dark but it was way more beautiful like that. The way the moonlight streaked over the leaves, leaving them glinstering was the way she liked it. It was mysteric, mysterious.  
Amber's choice to bring her earbuds had been the wrong one. Eventually, she didn't even put them in. The sounds of the forest were already entertaining enough. She knew some people got scared of them, but Amber just got curious. She wanted to know what broke that twig, which animal made that sound. At a certain moment, she even thougth she heard human-like footsteps, but when she turned around, there was just darkness. Amber shrugged it off and walked further, not paying attention to it anymore. It had probably been some sort of animal or something. A deer, maybe? Maybe a fox.  
Amber walked on and on, taking her usual stroll towards the forest. Once in a while she checked her phone; no texts of Vic, Luna or Sulli, which probably meant that they didn't even know she was gone. The time only passed slowly and Amber just kept walking, with only the moon as her guidance. She had eventually put on her hoodie, since the cold had started to get worse as soon as she got into the forest.

She eventually neared her favourite spot. There was this huge meadow in the middle of the forest. The trees seemed to all back up, opening up a wide circle for all kinds of flowers and grasses to grow. The group of deer that lived in the forest often stayed here, and it was Amber's favourite spot to relax. Often, she'd just come here and lay in the grass for a while. Thinking. Listening to music. Writing new music. It didn't matter. The meadow always cheered her up. But she had never been there at night, so she was curious to see how it looked.  
She started to walk faster out of excitement, ignoring the noise of the footsteps behind her again. She had already concluded that it was nothing, so she ignored it. Amber had to go slightly off road to get to the meadow. She pushed away some bushes, ducked under a fence and walked on. The trees were already getting thinner, standing farther away. Amber could see the meadow from here.  
When she finally passed the last few trees, she entered the meadow. A big grin appeared on her face at the sight of it. It had rained a few hours ago, and the grass was still wet, causing the moonlight to be reflected amazingly. It was a shame she couldn't sit down now, because she'd get all wet, but the view made up for it. Amber let her eyes go over the meadow; taking in all the flowers she could see. She was about to walk further into it, when she suddenly spotted something that didn't really belong here. She had to squint her eyes together to get a good look; she wore her lenses but they needed to be replaced so she wasn't sure what she saw. But even when she blinked a couple of times, the dark figure in the middle of the meadow didn't go away. No, now that she looked better, it seemed that there were two. One male, with his back turned towards her and another figure behind him where Amber couldn't identify the gender of. The only thing she saw was how white the skin of the other person actually was, almost as if the moon had transformed into a person.  
Amber stepped back a little, walking closer to the tree line, curious to see what they were doing there. She started to feel a little creeped out. The way those two persons were standing close to each other was rather frightening, actually. Her stomach twisted and turned, her head told her to get out of here. But the sense of danger and adventure kept her right at the same spot, staring at the two strangers. They seemed to be talking.  
Then, without any warning, the white person bowed foreward, faster than lightening and buried their face in the male's neck. An icy scream echoed over the meadow. Amber's eyes widened, her heart started to beat faster. The little hairs in her neck stood right up out of fright. With horror, she watched the male slump down on the ground. The other person bowed with him, still with their face buried in the neck. She saw the body convulse a few times, until it eventually went limp. Amber's breath stocked in her throat.  
When the body finally didn't move anymore, the person stood up. Their face was covered in a red substance. They whiped their mouth with the sleeve of something that looked like a really long cape. They looked down upon the body. Then, without a warning, they fixed their eyes suddenly upon Amber. The brunette wrapped her hand around her mouth to not yell like the male had done. Without hesitation, she turned around and started to run, too scared to look back.

Her sides hurted, her breathing hard and fast, but she kept running. She ran all the way back on top speed, only slowing down until she was near their building. Amber was dizzy and almost fell over because of it, but she ran up the stairs to their apartment, opened the door and stormed in. Only when she was safely under a blanket — she hadn't even cared to take off her clothes — she could catch her breath. But for the rest of that night, sleep wouldn't come. The only thing she saw, were those black eyes look at her, framed by a snowy white face.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What did you say? A vampire?"_ Victoria scoffed, with her eyebrows pulled up. Their leader had her hands placed in her side, her eyes sceptically ran over Amber's face, looking for a hint that the younger girl was joking. But Amber was dead serious.  
 _"I swear it, it was a vampire!"_ she exclaimed again, louder this time.  
 _"What where you doing outside anyway, unnie?"_ Sulli asked. While Victoria believed none of the story Amber had been telling the members for past half an hour, Sulli looked at her wide-eyed, taking in every word.  
 _"I don't know.. I needed to take a walk, I guess,"_ Amber said quickly. _"But that's not the point!"_  
Victoria wrapped her arm around Amber's shoulders and pulled her closer.  
 _"We've all been very busy. This is our first week off in a few months, you're probably just stressed out,"_ she said, at which Amber frowned her eyebrows. _"Just rest a bit, I'm sure you were just tired, you didn't know what you saw."_  
Amber sighed and rubbed her eyes. She regretted staying up all night now; she indeed was very tired. She wondered if the vampire she had seen last night had been a hallucination. She had never had a hallucination before, so she wouldn't know what they were like. It had seemed so real though... but maybe that's the point of a hallucination.  
 _"It just seemed so real..."_ she mumbled. Victoria stroke over her hair and smiled.  
 _"Shall I make you breakfast? You're as white as a sheet, you could use some extra energy,"_ she offered. Amber nodded quietly. Victoria gave her one last stroke over her head before standing up and walking off to the kitchen.  
 _"For me too, unnie!"_ Luna chimed. The short girl grinned widely. Their leader turned around and gave Luna an unamused look. Victoria got two eggs out of the fridge.  
 _"Go make your own,"_ she replied. Luna's smile faded immediately and she pouted her lips.  
 _"And for me?"_ Sulli asked. Victoria looked around her shoulder. Her gaze shifted from their maknae to the pouting Luna for a moment. Then, she grinned widely and nodded.  
 _"Of course,"_ she said sweetly, before taking another two eggs.  
 _"Yah!"_ Luna yelled, while throwing her arms up in the air. They heard Victoria chuckle from the kitchen.

The members had bickered as usual that day. The only difference was that Amber hadn't joined. Normally, she'd be all in to tease Luna or Sulli, but her mind was still occupied with the vampire she had seen last night — or whatever she had seen. Even though she wanted to believe Victoria was right, it still felt too real. Those eyes had pierced right through her and into her soul. Could hallucinations be that vivid?  
Eventually, around 4 PM, she fell asleep on the couch. She had been thinking way too much, which robbed her of that last bit of energy she still had. There were no dreams, just complete darkness.

When Amber eventually woke up, she still felt incredibly tired. Probably because it was already dark outside. The lights in the dorm were still on, but dimmed. At first, she thought that everybody had already gone off to bed, but Luna sat next to her on the couch. Amber noticed that she had fallen against her when she had fallen asleep, with her head on Luna's lap. She was playing a game on her phone, with the sound off to not wake up her friend.  
 _"Why are you still awake?"_ Amber asked sleepily. She took a look at the big clock on the wall and noticed it was almost midnight.  
 _"I waited for you,"_ Luna said, without looking away from her phone. _"You clearly needed to sleep but it felt stupid to leave you here by yourself."  
"You shouldn't have done that, dumbass,"_ Amber said. She pushed herself upright and rubbed her eyes. She yawned. Luna gave her a sideways glance, chuckled and rolled her eyes. Amber smiled back at her. She stretched her body and let out a small moan; her muscles were incredibly sore from sleeping in one position the whole time.  
 _"Do you want to sleep with me tonight? You seemed pretty scared because of that vampire thing last night,"_ Luna eventually said. Amber looked at her friend. Her playful grin was still there, but her eyes had something protective and worried about them. Amber ran with her hand through her short hair and shook her head.  
 _"Another time,"_ she mumbled. Luna pursed her lips together a bit.  
 _"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."_  
Luna stood up from the couch and touched her cheek for a moment, carassing it. Amber looked up and leaned into her touch. It wasn't often that Luna displayed her fondness of her that way. They both had the very fun habit to annoy the crap out of each other. It was just their way to say 'I love you'. She sometimes forgot how soft Sunyoung actually was.  
 _"You'll to bed soon, though?"_ the shorter girl asked. A tiny smile had appeared on her face. Her eyes still expressed their worry about Amber but Luna seemed to give in. The brunette smiled and nodded.  
 _"Of course. I just need to take some fresh air and then I'll be coming,"_ Amber answered, as she jerked her head to the door of their balcony. Luna sighed and nodded. Amber smiled reassuringly. The other girl ran with her hand through her hair and yawned. She stretched her body and let a small moan escape her mouth. Her eyes seemed to have grown a little smaller afterwards. Amber felt bad for making Luna unintentionally stay up late.  
 _"Sleep well,"_ Luna eventually said. She waved for a moment and then turned around to walk to her own room.  
 _"Sleep well,"_ Amber mumbled. She heard a small 'hmm' come from Luna's mouth before the door to her bedroom shut close.

Amber stayed seated on the couch for a few more minutes. It felt like she had just woken up from a coma; she had to clear her mind a little before she could do anything. Eventually, she forced herself up. Even though she has just had a few nice hours of sleep, she still felt incredibly tired. But also hungry and thirsty, so she went to the kitchen first. As soon as she stood up form the couch, she could feel a faint headache rise. It pressed against the back of her head and left a dull ache. Amber shivered when her body started to notice the absence of Luna's body heath. It had gotten strangely cold in the dorm.  
She quickly made a sandwich and filled a glass with water. She gulped it down and filled it another time before even touching her sandwich.  
Amber ate her sandwich quickly and placed the empty plate in the sink. She took her glass of water outside, hoping the water and the fresh air would help her get rid of her headache and tiredness. Amber opened the door towards the balcony and stepped out. The same icy wind that had blown yesterday night was there and she started to shiver worse immediately. She stepped towards the edge and let her arms rest on it. Amber took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes in the progress. All she smelled was this sweet scent... something like parfume, maybe. It was different than the normal dirty city smell she breathed in.

The moon was full that night, just like it had been yesterday. It was a clear sky and the stars twinkled happily in the dark sky, letting their tiny lights fall upon the city. Amber enjoyed being outside and slowly started to sip from her water. The shivering dissapeared slowly, but she was still cold.  
 _"You saw me."_  
The suddenly toneless voice made Amber jump in surprisement. She let her glass fall off the balcony. It hit the ground twenty feet below with a loud bang and bursted into a million pieces. The brunette turned around and looked wide eyed into the eyes of the person she had seen in the meadow yesterday night.  
The person got out from the darkness, a bit closer to Amber, and stepped into the moonlight. To her surprise, she saw that it was a girl. Two blood red lips stood out against the whiteness of the porcelain skin, slightly parted, so the tips of two white fangs were just visible. Dark eyes had settled upon Amber's scared expression, examining, analizing it. There seemed to be no difference between the black pupil and the evenly black iris, causing the eyes to look like two black holes, sucking in all the light and leaving nothing but darkness. They were surrounded by black eye make-up. Long strands of chocolate brown hair fell across her shoulders. The cape that Amber had thought to seen last night, turned out to be a long black coat, that wrapped perfectly around the girl's body, causing her curves to stand out perfectly. Underneath she wore black jeans and leather boots. Amber noticed her nails were painted black too when she ran with her hand through her hair to adjust it. A golden chain with a cross hing around her neck, an odd detail that was directly grifted in Amber's mind.  
For a moment, all she could do was stare to the girl. She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding when she stepped even closer towards her.  
 _"Yes..."_ she mumbled. Her heart was beating fast, trying to get enough blood to her brain to get her to fully grasp the fact that there was a real live vampire standing in front of her. Amber could barely look at her straight, but she forced herself to. She looked right in those black orbids. If she was facing death right now, she wanted to be able to look it right in the eye, figuratively and literally.  
The girl cocked her head a bit to the left, giving her the look of a lost puppy. Ah well, a very dangerous, dark lost puppy that you wouldn't want to pet. She took another step foreward; they were now only a meter apart.  
Amber felt weirdly calm. She had never been so close to death, and she had expected herself to be panicking. But she just... wasn't. Don't get her wrong; she was terrified of the creature that stood in front of her. She didn't know what powers she had, and if she was the one those powers were going to be used against. The girl looked lethal and scared Amber more with every breath she took. But she wasn't afraid of dying. It was almost as if she was in peace already. She didn't regret doing, or not doing, anything in her life. She was happy; the bonds with her family was great and she has a lot of friends. She had made a career. There was very little left in life to achieve. Maybe a girlfriend, yes, and a family, but she didn't feel that strong about those two. If she died now, she told herself, she'd be okay with that.  
And maybe the girl noticed that.  
 _"Do you know what you saw?"_ she asked slowly. Her voice was light and feathery, something Amber hadn't noticed the first time she had spoken. It'd make a great singing voice.  
 _"I think I know exactly what I saw,"_ Amber replied. There was no hince of fright in her voice; it was calmer than it had ever been. She saw the girl squint her eyes together.  
 _"Then you know what I am,"_ she stated. The brunette shrugged and nodded.  
 _"I think I do,"_ she replied.  
When the girl took another step forewards, their bellies almost touched. Amber gulped audibly when she smelled the strong sweet scent she had smelled earlier even better now, but stayed put. The creature was taller than she was, even though only a little bit. She opened her mouth to say something, but only licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. Amber couldn't help but to let her eyes flicker up and down for a moment.  
 _"You're not afraid of me,"_ the girl eventually breathed, when Amber had not leaned away only a slightest bit. A nervous chuckle left her lips and she scratched the back of her head.  
 _"Well, I mean, if you would've wanted to eat me, you would've done so already, right?"_ Amber chuckled. The girl frowned her eyebrows and stepped back, seeming to be a bit confused.  
 _"What's your name?"_ she asked, still with furrowed eyebrows.  
 _"Why?"_  
At first, the girl just stared at her. Then one corner of her mouth started to pull up and it didn't take long for her to burst out into giggles, hiding her broad smile with her hands. It almost seemed a bit shy. Amber blinked a bit confusedly.  
A chuckle left the girl's lips. The frown had dissapeared off her face. Amber couldn't help to let her eyes slide towards her fangs, but then looked back up. The girl raised her eyebrows a little bit.  
 _"I'd like to know the name of the first human that doesn't run from me,"_ she said.  
Amber shuddered when the word 'human' left her lips; it made it only more clear that she didn't view herself as a human. Did she basically admit to being a vampire to her? The chuckling slowly stopped, but the hint of her smile still stayed on her face. Her eyes were still dark, but the girl seemed to be less stiff, a bit more at ease after laughing. It made Amber also being able to breath more easily now. Even though she was having a conversation with a vampire, she could feel the air between them cleared a bit. The tension had faded.  
 _"It's Amber. What's yours?"_ she asked.  
It was almost as if she had turned a button. The last remainders of her smile were immediately whiped off her face; the frown returned, causing her forehead to wrinkle. Her eyes looked down, away from Amber. She intertwined her fingers behind her back. The girl closed down again, and Amber became painfully aware of the cold wind that let goosebumps appear all over her body.  
 _"I don't have a name,"_ she said softly. _"And if I had one, it'd be better if you wouldn't know it."_  
Amber pursed her lips and thought for a moment.  
 _"Why not?"_ she asked.  
 _"I remember nothing of my.. other life,"_ the girl mumbled softly, almost as if she was ashamed of it. She ran with her fingers through her hair and let out an almost inaudible sigh.  
 _"Well, you need to have a name,"_ Amber said, causing the taller girl to look up. _"What about 'Krystal'?"  
"Krystal...?"_ she asked.  
 _"Yeah, Krystal,"_ Amber repeated. She forced herself to smile. _"Because your skin shines as bright as krystals. Y'know, it's like, really white and such. Do you like it?"_  
The girl thought for a moment and then nodded.  
 _"I do,"_ she said. Amber's forced smile changed into a grin.  
 _"Great!"_ she said. _"So, you're not going to eat me anymore then?"_  
Krystal stared at her for a moment, then cocked her head again. She shrugged.  
 _"I don't know yet. You're different than the others,"_ she said eventually. _"But not today. I'm not even supposed to be here."_  
Amber scratched the back of her head.  
 _"I guess we'll see each other again then, if you decide to eat me,"_ she said, and chuckled nervously. Krystal showed a small smile and nodded.  
 _"I guess so,"_ she mumbled. Their eyes met for a moment, Krystal licked her lips again. The sweet smell was clearer as ever. She was suddenly painfully aware how sweaty she was. Amber took a deep breath and turned around, showing her back to the girl. She opened the door towards the apartment again and wanted to walk back in, but then stopped. The door knob was still in her hand when she turned around to say goodbye to Krystal, but the balcony was empty. Krystal was gone, leaving only the faint smell of her sweet scent behind. Amber exhaled slowly and rubbed in her eyes.  
Twice in a row couldn't be an illusion, right?

 _"She's different,"_ Soojung mumbled. Sooyeon placed her hands in her side and looked strictly at her younger sister. She sighed; she couldn't believe her.  
 _"Different?"_ she spat out, as if the word was poison on her tongue. _"How can a_ human _be different?"_  
Soojung shrugged and let herself fall on their couch. Heaps of dust flew up into the air when Soojung's body collided with the old pillows. They smelled funny, like old people.  
 _"I don't know, she just is,"_ she mumbled.  
Sooyeon rolled with her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her body.  
 _"She saw you, Soojung,"_ Sooyeon reminded her. _"She saw you murdering someone and drinking their blood. Humans are all the same. Sooner or later, they'll betray you. You shouldn't visit her anymore, Soojung. It's dangerous."_  
Soojung shook her head.  
 _"Amber doesn't seem the girl to do that. She didn't run away from me when I visit her, and I-"  
"Amber?"_ Sooyeon hissed. _"You already know her name? You really talked to her?"_  
Soojung bit down on her lip and shrugged again, not daring to look at her sister. Well, they weren't really sisters, they just called each other that. Sooyeon was the first thing Soojung saw when she had woken up in this life and ever since then, they had stayed together, looking out for each other. They had given each other the names Sooyeon and Soojung, but Soojung found that she liked Krystal better.  
 _"It's not a big deal,"_ she said. Soojung waved with her hand to show how little it meant. But did it really mean a little? She had been surprised when Amber didn't run away. She had neither been startled, or at least not enough to scream or actually show it. Soojung had been curious why, and she still was. She was intrueged by the short haired girl, and the urge to visit her again became bigger with every passing second.  
Sooyeon sighed audibly.  
 _"Soojung, we talked about this. You can't see her again. Things'll end badly if you do,"_ she warned. Soojung looked up and shot her sister a deadly glare.  
 _"You don't own me, Sooyeon,"_ she answered back. As much as she loved her sister, this was her decision. Sooyeon sat down next to her and grabbed her hand protectively. Soojung wanted to take her hand back, but her sister kept pinching in it.  
 _"No. But I want what's bets for you. Take the advice from someone with experience; getting close to a human is asking for trouble."_


	3. Chapter 3

Another sleepless night.  
Only this time, Amber wasn't afraid to close her eyes. She tried so hard to fall asleep, but every time her mind wandered back to Krystal. And not necessarily Krystal herself, but she started to question the whole idea of life. If vampires existed, did that mean other mythological creatures did too? She was lied to her whole life and she hadn't even known. If vampires really existed, and this wasn't some cruel joke, then what was their life like? How did they live? Did they live average days as normal human beings, in a nice house with bills to pay? Did they have careers? Or did they hide in the forest to lurke at unknowingly bypassers? Did they only like human blood, or animal blood too? Did they still like human food? Did it poison them or did it just disgust them? You'd think human food would either be really disgusting or poisonous for them to choose blood over normal food, right? And what about the fangs? If they lived normal lives, did they hide their fangs? And what about strengths? In the myths vampires were pictures as creatures with incredible strength. Did Krystal have the power to rip her apart, limb for limb? Or did vampires have more special gifts, like in Twilight? Did they have fast speed?  
It was confusing, but she couldn't set herself to not think about it anymore. She had always been a curious person; she loved to learn. She wanted to know if there were other vampires, or if it was just Krystal. She wanted to know all the answers to the questions above. More than all, she wanted Krystal to visit again. Because even though the girl had scared the crap out of her, she also had this quiet, closed-off air about her that Amber wanted to explore.

When Amber emerged from her room around half past 8 — she didn't want to raise suspision by getting out earlier — she tried to secretly sneak to the bathroom to fix her face. Two sleepless nights in a row had left its impression on her skin and there were now big dark circles underneath her eyes. She didn't want the members to see them. They'd worry for sure.  
She opened the door to the bathroom and stumbled almost right into Luna's arm. Amber tried to look away, but she already saw the shorter girl's eyebrows frown deeply. She had forgotten that Luna never locks the door whilst applying make-up.  
 _"You told me you'd be fine!"_ she hissed quietly. Amber ran with her hand through her hair; she didn't dare to look at her friend.  
 _"Yeah, well, I tried to sleep and such but, you know, I kept thinking.."_ she mumbled softly. Luna placed her hands on her hips and huffed.  
 _"About that vampire? Amber, you told me you'd be fine tonight! I thought it was a one time thing,"_ she said annoyedly. Amber sighed.  
 _"Yeah, it was, I swear,"_ she replied. _"I'll promise everything will be alright tonight."_  
 _"Yes, because you'll be staying with me,"_ Luna said strictly. The shorter girl looked up at Amber with a look that said she didn't want to hear any 'but's'. _"Now fix your eyes. You look like shit."_  
A little smile appeared on the shorter girl's face. Amber smiled back, glad Luna wasn't really mad at her, and chuckled for a bit. Luna stepped away from the doorway and let Amber pass into the bathroom.

 _A little make-up performs miracles_ , Amber thought, when she got out from the bathroom again. The dorm started to live up a little, now it was almost nine o'clock. The door to Sulli's bedroom was still closed, but she heard Luna's favourite song play from the kitchen and she heard Victoria practise her lines in the living room. Amber went back to her room to change her clothes. Krystal was still in present in the back of her head, but she tried to not think about her anymore. Hopefully her friends could distract her a little bit.

Soojung was pacing through the room, turning and twisting, her mind occupied.  
 _"Just sit down and relax for a moment, you're making me nervous,"_ Sooyeon said. Her sister laid on the bed, with her eyes closed, so Krystal didn't understand why how the other girl could feel nervous. She didn't sleep though, they never slept, but Sooyeon loved just laying down on the soft pillows and doing nothing. The bed smelled like old people, so Soojung barely ever laid on it. It was disgusting, really.  
 _"I'm just standing,"_ Soojung replied. Sooyeon lifted her head, opened one eye and chuckled.  
 _"Yeah sure, and I'm bungee jumping. You're pacing around; you have been pacing around the room for the last few hours without saying anything. What's up? Normally you don't get up from the couch until it's time to go hunting."_  
Soojung sighed and let her fingers go through her hair. It fell back exactly the same way, which annoyed her. Stupid hair, why wouldn't it change?  
 _"It's nothing,"_ she simply said, before sitting down on the couch, like Sooyeon had implied. Her sister wasn't entirely wrong though; Soojung had been a bit unfocussed. After her meet-up with Amber and her fight with Sooyeon, she just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility to have more than one friend, a _human_ friend. It was a weird dilemma. A lioness would never befriend her prey, but somehow, it seemed really appealing. It went against all odds, but that's the thing that made it appealing. Maybe Soojung also wanted to prove it that this could work out, unlike what Sooyeon had claimed. _Getting close to a human is asking for trouble_... Maybe she just wanted some trouble in her life. It was boring as hell.  
 _"You're thinking about that human again,"_ Sooyeon concluded grumpily. Soojung didn't look up. Why did her sister know her so well?  
 _"Amber,"_ she corrected. _"Her name is Amber."_  
 _"So? She's a human. Don't go near her. I won't say it a third time, Soojung."_  
The brunette signed and closed her eyes for a bit.  
 _"I guess you're right,"_ she sighed. She heard Sooyeon stand up from the bed — the springs creaked — and she felt the pillows next to her slump. Sooyeon's hand was cold on her shoulder.  
 _"It's for the best,"_ her sister said. Soojung sighed again.

Two weeks had passed and Amber had gone back into her normal sleeping scedule. Krystal only barely visited her thoughts and she had almost forgotten about the weird happenings from a while ago. After spending a few nights with Luna, and not seeing Krystal, she decided that it had been a hallucination after all, like Victoria had said. It had been fun to think about the possibility of vampires existing, but she had to push those ideas away now.

The f(x) scedule also started to get busier and busier. She didn't have time to think about the supernatural anymore. The promotion pictures of Red Light had just gone out and the girls were preparing for their comeback. That meant a lot of studio hours, a few weeks of intensive dancing classes, a new hair colour, new clothes, a lot of photoshoots and the filming of their new music video.  
Amber's busy scedule made her forget about Krystal entirely. Sometimes she still found herself dreaming about the white face, but she always pushed it away quickly. She just had to concentrate on other stuff; she was too busy to be wondering about the supernatural. f(x)'s activities were tiring her out, but she also enjoyed them more than ever. The group was loved, the fans were waiting patiently for their music video to release in a month. There'd be a new album that they were busy editing at the moment. With that came the interviews and the performances. Amber always got such a rush out of performing. It was one of the best things in the world, to stand on stage, showing the dance and singing the song you had spend months on to perfectionate it... and hearing the crowd go wild. It wasn't hard to understand that Amber was excited for Red Light to come out.

At the moment, they were busy practising the choreography. It technically wasn't a hard choreo to master, but they most of the time was spend at perfectioning the dance. Moving exactly at the same time was diffecult and the group choreography needed to look great.  
It was about half past ten when Victoria finally called it a day. They had been recording since early in the morning until an hour or 4. Today's turn was Dracula, but even after all those hours, they were only half past the song. It was a diffecult one, that needed a lot of attention. She had heard their manager say it needed a lot of special sound effects that they wouldn't let the girls hear just yet.  
After that, they went to the dance studio. Their teacher had been there the first three hours, after that Victoria proposed that they should train on themselves. Amber had thought their leader had meant until 8 o'clock maybe, but Victoria turned out to be even harser than their dancing instructor. She agreed that the dancing needed more work, but still though... she was tired as hell.

Luna moaned loudly and laid down on the ground. Sulli soon let her head rest upon Luna's back.  
 _"Don't do that, I'm sweaty,"_ she shorter girl mumbled. Sulli just 'hmm'ed in response and closed her eyes. Victoria was looking at the couple and slowly shook her head. Despite the grin on her face, she noticed that their leader was just as tired as they were. She was dabbing her face with a towel and drank water from her waterbottle in big gulps.  
 _"I'm hungry,"_ Sulli eventually said. _"Does anyone have any food?"_  
 _"You aren't supposed to eat so late, your face will get bloated,"_ Victoria answered. Sulli opened her eyes and shot her an 'I-don't-care' look. Amber agreed with Sulli; she was really hungry.  
 _"I can get some. There was a 24/7 convenience store nearby, I thought,"_ she offered. Luna didn't move, only lifted her thumb to show she agreed too. Sulli started to grin and pleadingly look at Victoria. She squinted her eyes for moment.  
 _"Please please please please, Qian!"_ Sulli whined. _"My belly won't take it anymore! It even hurts!"_  
Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes.  
 _"Only if you get me some of those gummy bears,"_ she eventaully said. Sulli squeeled of happiness, then pointed her pleading look at Amber.  
 _"Amber-unnie, will you get it?"_  
The maknae pouted her lips cutely at her and Amber rolled her eyes.  
 _"Sure, why not,"_ she said. _"Anyone else wanna come?"_  
She had hoped that Luna would agree with her, but her best friend still laid face-flat on the ground, not moving. Luna didn't even reply to her call. Amber huffed. The other members complained slightly. Seemed like she was all on her own on this one.  
Victoria reached into her purse to get some money. Amber took it and left the studio, still butt-hurt that no one wanted to come with her.

It was cold outside, even though summer was on its way. She only wore her sweaty tank-top and that was less pleasant now that there was a chilly wind starting to set up. It had been hot as balls outside all week long, but now it just seemed weirdly cool tonight. Amber wrapped her arms around her waist to keep herself from shuddering. She decided to walk a little faster. The convenience store should just be around the corner...  
She was flooded with warmth once she got into the store. A relieved sigh left her lips when the goosebumps on her arms started to fade. Amber took a cart and started to take her stroll around the store.

A quarter later she stood outside again, with a bag full of snacks. It was their way to resist against the strict diets of their label and all the hours of hard work. Sometimes, a girl just gotta eat some junkfood, you know? Amber had managed to score some bottles of soju — even though Sulli wasn't of age yet — two bags of chips, Luna's favourite cookies and not to forget Victoria's gummy bears. Satisfied and quite some money lighter, Amber started to walk back towards the dancing studio.  
It was a ten minute trip, but Amber had paid attention well when she came to the convenience store. She was one hundred percent sure that she could cut off a piece of the route to decrease the time she'd spend walking. Well, okay, maybe not one hundred percent... Eighty maybe...? Sixty percent, probably. But she still wanted to try it.  
She walked into a dark alley, keeping her bag with groceries close to her body. Amber walked a little faster. Even though the dark forest hadn't scared her one bit — okay, Krystal had scared her, but the darkness hadn't — she did feel a bit nervous now. She set in a faster pace.  
Amber had almost reached the building when a sudden voice made her jump up. She let her bag fall, and the sharp _pang_ of broken glass filled the alley.  
 _"Didn't you bring your girlfriend?"_  
Amber spun around on her heels to face a person she hadn't seen in quite a while anymore. Two deep, black eyes were pointed at her. The white face seemed to glow in the darkness.  
 _"I-I.. what?"_ Amber stuttered.  
 _"The short-haired girl. Who recently got her hair dyed blue,"_ Krystal explained. Amber blinked her eyes confusedly. Then it hit her that she meant Luna. A chuckle left her lips.  
 _"Luna's not my girlfriend,"_ she said. Krystal raised her one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
 _"What do you care anyway?"_ Amber asked jokily. Krystal's gaze shifted away from her eyes, back to the ground. She took a step foreward, away from the shadow that the high buildings across them let fall onto the alley. Amber could feel that this wasn't a question she liked to answer.  
 _"How do you know she dyed her hair anyway?"_ Amber asked. Krystal looked up. She frowned her eyebrows together and let her arms drop by her side. The girl bit her lip, staying quiet.  
 _"Have you been watching us?"_ Amber asked softly. Krystal didn't look up, neither said anything. The silence said enough though, and Amber needn't to hear no more.  
She couldn't exactly describe how it made her feel. Scared, defenitely, knowing that a creature like Krystal kept watching her and her friends. Not only was her life at stake now, but also Luna's and probably Victoria's and Sulli's too. She didn't want to endanger her friends like that. Amber herself didn't matter; she had already made peace with death, but Sulli still had a whole life in front of her, Victoria beginning acting career and Luna was busy writing songs and composing because she wanted to go solo one day maybe.  
But at the same time, she was also intrugued. Why has Krystal been watching her? If she had wanted to eat her, to suck out her blood and kill her, she could've done so many times. Amber had been alone at night more than once these past few weeks and Krystal had had enough opportunites to kill her. She couldn't help to play with the thought that Krystal didn't really want to kill her.  
And the silence. It almost seemed that Krystal was ashamed of what she had done. Amber surpressed the urge to step foreward too, to show the other girl it was okay. It actually didn't feel creepy at all. It was weirdly admiring. Maybe she was also a little bit glad that Krystal showed interest in her.  
 _"The last time we met... I said we'd meet again when you made up your mind whether you wanted to eat me or not..."_ Amber said softly. Krystal's head jerked up. Their eyes met and the taller girl nodded slowly.  
 _"Yes..."_ she said. Amber had almost forgotten how angelic her voice sounded. It was almost ironic; an angelic voice for a blood sucking monster. How can God be so cruel?  
 _"Have you made your decision?"_ Amber continued. Krystal bit her lip again and let out a sigh. There was another silence, a silence which seemed to last forever. Amber could feel her heart starting to beat faster and faster. If Krystal now unexpectedly told her she actually came here to kill her, her life would be over for good.  
Krystal's gaze shifted up, until their eyes met again. Amber forced herself to keep looking into those dark eyes. The moonlight made them sparkle quite beautifully.  
 _"You're stupid, but I won't kill you,"_ Krystal eventually said.  
Amber couldn't help it to laugh relieved. She ran with her hand through her hair and grinned widely. Even thoughs he wasn't afraid of death; she was still happy to live on.  
 _"So.. does that mean we'll see each other more often?"_ she asked curiously. Krystal blinked surprisedly a few times, but then a small smile crept up on her face.  
 _"Maybe, Stupid,"_ she replied.

Soojung had helped to clear the mess Amber had made because of her and showed her the way to the right building. Amber had probably want to cut off from her normal route, Krystal had figured out, but she had completely taken the wrong way. She'd probably would've gotten lost if it wasn't for her.  
She watched the short haired brunette go her way and she stayed in her mind a long time after that.

Six weeks. That was the time Soojung had managed to stay quiet. Sooyeon had adviced her upon staying in their house; she'd bring her, her prey so they could drink together. At first, Soojung had agreed with Sooyeon. If she was drawn to Amber that much, it was best to stay away as long as possible. Distancing yourself from someone made weird feelings go away. Eventually, if she stayed in long enough, she wouldn't want to drop by Amber anymore.  
Oh, how wrong she had been.  
In fact, Sooyeon's plan drove her mad. She had to stay in their house for five weeks long. Not allowed to get out and hunt or go to any other place. She was trapped in a too small cage and with every passing day, Soojung started to fight more against the person that kept her trapped; Sooyeon. She knew her sister meant well, but she wanted to get out.  
Eventually, Sooyeon allowed her to go back hunting again. It worked for a week or so; to just hunt and leave Amber alone. But eventually the urge had gotten too much. She needed to see her.

Soojung had watched Amber for a few days before she wanted to make her move. It had surprised her how often she was around the blue-haired girl, called Luna. Even though Amber was with the other two all the time too, she seemed to have a special connection with Luna. They teased each other, they slept together in each other's bed, they made each other breakfast...  
Krystal had wanted to stay away longer, but jealousy had taken control of her body and forced her to go to Amber earlier than she had actually planned to. Now that she had finally spoken to Amber, she didn't understand how she could've kept herself locked up all those weeks. Talking to Amber was liberating; as if she was just a normal human. It was addicting, to feel normal.

She defenitely planned on coming back.


End file.
